Cómo nos conocimos
by D-Noire
Summary: Por alguna razón, Adrien decide recrear el momento en el cual conoció por primera vez a Marinette. Ocasionando en la azabache un deja vú. (Basado en mi crush, no en la serie. Es un AU)


Marinette estaba acostada en su cama, ya que realmente hoy tenía un día sin preocupaciones. Era Sábado, y sus tareas ya estaban listas desde el día anterior, ya que gracias al cielo habían sido pocas.

Su madre atendía la panadería, porque querían darle un día de descanso. Decían que se lo tenía bien merecido.

Por alguna razón, ella no podía dejar de recordar el día en el que había hablado por primera vez con su crush, con Adrien Agreste.

Rió un poco al pensar en lo tonta e infantil que había sido, pero... ¿acaso eso estaba tan mal? Después de todo... ella aún era una niña, no era mayor de edad.

Sucedía que ella quería jugar Pokémon Go. Porque le encantaba Pokémon, tenía bonitos recuerdos gracias a ese anime, y a sus películas. Incluso tenía algunas figuras en su habitación. Ella sabía del tema.

Pero había tenido problemas con la aplicación.

—¡Mamá, mi celular no es compatible con Pokémon! —le había gritado a su madre, estaba realmente triste.

El día anterior el juego había sido lanzado finalmente, ella lo único que quería era jugar, al igual como lo hacían sus amigos. Incluso Alya (que no conocía la franquicia) tenía el juego.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te ayudé? Yo no sé nada al respecto del juego, Marinette.

Su madre vio como los ojos de su hija se estaban empezando a aguar. No quería que su hija llorara por alguna tontería, ya que... eso era solo un juego.

Entonces descubrió un modo para ayudar a su hija, podría funcionar, como tal vez no.

—Saca mi celular y envíale un mensaje a Adrien A. —le dijo a su hija.

—¿Y quién es Adrien A.? —preguntó Marinette, ahora estaba confundida en vez de triste.

—Es un amigo del trabajo. Créeme que es el adulto más infantil que alguna vez podrás conocer, él juega esa cosa. Podrá ayudarte.

La sonrisa de Marinette era radiante, podría valer oro en ese instante.

—¡Gracias, mami! —dijo besando la mejilla de su madre.

Luego fue a la habitación de su madre y sacó el celular del bolso de la mayor. Al tenerlo en sus manos, se sentó en la cama, lo desbloqueó y abrió la aplicación WhatsApp. Entre los contactos buscó hasta que encontró el nombre que su madre le había dicho.

Cuando lo encontró, abrió la conversación que estaba vacía. Y comenzó a pensar en una idea de cómo empezar con la conversación. Sería algo raro, porque... ella solo quería ayuda con Pokémon, nada más.

Decidió que un mensaje de voz no dañaría a nadie, ¿no?

"¡Hola! ¿tú juegas Pokémon?" —fue lo que grabó y envió.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que finalmente, después de unos cinco minutos tuvo una respuesta.

"Sí, sí juego. Me encanta y tengo muchos Pokémons" —escribió él muchacho.

¡Qué envidia! ¿por qué todos podían jugar menos ella? ¡estúpido celular!

"¡Qué envidia! ¡yo quiero jugar, pero mi teléfono no es compatible!" —envió otro audio. Esta vez hablando con berrinche, porque de ese modo se sentía, molesta.

Como él chico estaba conectado, no tardó en responder.

"XD

Sino es compatible no hay nada que hacer lo siento" —respondió.

Ella solo suspiró con algo de pesadez, estaba dispuesta a soltar el celular. Pero otro mensaje apareció.

"Es genial jugar, puedes capturar muchos Pokémons. Yo lo hago cuando voy en la micro"

Envidia. Solo eso era capaz de sentir.

¡Qué suerte tenían todos los que sí podían jugar! Mientras ella no podía, solo porque su teléfono no era compatible. ¡Qué horror!

"Muchas gracias por tú ayuda. ¡Y qué bueno que tengas tantos!" —dijo para dar por finalizada esa conversación.

Era gracioso recordar lo enfadada que estaba porque quería jugar y ser una Entrenadora Pokémon. Había hecho todo un berrinche e incluso se había desanimado bastante.

El lado tierno de la historia fue que su madre le había dado el teléfono que ella utilizaba, porque éste sí era compatible con la aplicación. Entonces, Marinette le entregó su antiguo teléfono a Sabine. Hicieron un cambio.

Había sido tan buena madre, siempre ayudándola aunque se tratase de tonterías.

Recordó también que cuando obtuvo la aplicación y capturó algunos Pokémons, se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de avisarle a Adrien que ya tenía el juego.

Había tomado a escondidas el celular de su madre.

"¡Ya tengo el juego! ¡y vaya qué tenías razón, es increíblemente genial!" —envió entusiasmada en mensaje de voz.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

"Yo tenía más que tú, y me robaron el celular así que los perdí todos"

Eso sí que había sido deprimente.

No pudo evitar reír ante los recuerdos. Se había comportado de un modo tan infantil, era un poco tonto. Pero de todas formas... de no ser por su infantil comportamiento, jamás hubiese conocido a Adrien.

De pronto, su celular vibró.

Ella lo tomó y vio que justamente él le hablaba. Exactamente, Adrien le había enviado un mensaje de voz.

"Hola. ¿Tú juegas Pokémon Go?"

¿Por qué razón hacia eso? ¿se estaba burlando de ella, o solo era un deja vú? Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro.

"Jugaba. Sí. Era bastante buena"

Sentía que eso era demasiado arrogante para venir de ella, pero estaba jugando, así que estaba bien.

"Soy mejor que tú

Deberías volver a jugar ahora está la opción de intercambiar pokemon"

Ella había borrado el juego porque consumía mucha batería y también bastante espacio. Necesitaba su celular para contactarse con su madre.

"Eso suena genial"

"Lo es!

Así podremos jugar juntos, tengo muchos Pokémon que podría enviarte!"

Un paro cardíaco venía en camino.

¡Adrien la estaba invitando a jugar Pokémon Go! ¡eso era demasiado hermoso para ser real! Había pensado en ella, la había considerado.

"No tengo tanto espacio, pero intentaré descargar el juego"

Esa era una promesa. O algo así.

"Debes hacerlo!"

Ella rió al imaginarlo entusiasmado con la idea de que jugarán juntos. Le pareció demasiado tierno, y demasiado infantil. De todas formas... ¡era hermoso!

Porque justamente... acababa de recrear el momento en el que se conocieron, cuando hablaron por primera vez.

Una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de la azabache, una sonrisa de enamorada.

—Quizás descargué el juego después de todo. ¡Tengo qué ver que sucede si lo hago! —exclamó emocionada. Tenía deseos de saltar por toda su habitación.


End file.
